


David Sits Here And Thinks About What He’s Done

by nilolay



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: CAPITALISATION for EMPHASIS, Feelings, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, Swearing, Thinkings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilolay/pseuds/nilolay
Summary: Set during s04e09 The Olive Branch. Patrick has gone to lunch and left David to...sit there and think about what he’s done.





	David Sits Here And Thinks About What He’s Done

This was bad.

He was in trouble.

He couldn’t wipe the grin off his face.

A whole week without seeing Patrick and the feeling of his hands cradling David’s face had been thrilling. Proper somersault-y carnival ride thrilling. Not like the ghost-train pit-of-the-stomach horror-thrill when their hands had touched over the newly unpacked creams. Because now there was hope and they were going to be back together, and that was the only thought aggressively and triumphantly dancing in David’s head while Patrick stared into his eyes and scolded him like a school-boy. Right. Scolded him. He was in trouble. Yes. He needed to sit here and think about what he’d done.

He’d fucked up, is what he’d done. First by delaying their reunion and secondly by letting that slip to Patrick. He’d done a flawless job lying to Stevie about it but he couldn’t lie to Patrick. And now he’d put up a roadblock to getting back together. He was already so sick of not being with him. Ugh. He’d have to think of something.

Patrick’s hands.

Nope. Incorrect. Think of an _olive_ _branch_ , David.

Olive branch.

Well maybe some artisanal olives. One of their suppliers had started dabbling and they were excellent. Would Patrick appreciate the humorously literal interpretation? He couldn’t help but suspect Patrick’s indignation was put-on, that he fully intended to forgive David but felt he had to assert himself since he’d been Wronged. Taking a stance to make a point, like with the plungers. A point about Boundaries or something. And/or another therapy buzzword Oprah talked about. So if the demand wasn’t serious then the offering could be kind of jokey too. Right? He wasn’t serious, was he? David hadn’t really hurt him, had he?

Ffffuck. Now he was thinking about what he’d done. He hadn’t lied- he WAS very upset, and confused. He wasn’t making rationally thought out choices. Patrick makes rationally thought out choices. Patrick had chosen not to tell David about Rachel. And it wasn’t necessarily an objectively bad choice. It just happened to turn out to be the incorrect choice, because of what it ended up doing to David. If Patrick had really known the depths of David’s damage he wouldn’t have made that choice. And a lot of the hurt was because of the shock and timing of how the information came out, which wasn’t Patrick’s choice.

Okay, no, now he was just thinking about what Patrick had done, which was not the assignment.

So, David had been upset, and confused, yes. And he’d eaten a lot of chocolate and touched his nose to a lot of flowers and gazed longingly out his window like he was waiting for his online purchases to arrive, which was a very familiar and comforting state for him to be in. Except he hadn’t made the purchases, Patrick had, so they were surprises, which are addictive, and they were GOOD, because Patrick makes thoughtful choices. And they were, you know, objects. So, they were pretty and they carried love, but they didn’t expect anything of him and they didn’t have the potential to break his heart. They were all the best parts of relationships. They also didn’t have hands. They didn’t have THOSE hands and they’re not the ones who made him feel that thrill and they couldn’t grab onto his shoulders when his anxiety was rising, and they also didn’t have those earnest brown eyes that saw his soul and soothed it. They didn’t make him better.

Wow, okay, he was thinking DEEP now. Ew. Oprah would be proud. Patrick would be proud.

He shuddered.

He knew what he’d done: he’d given Patrick the message that he valued the gifts more than the sender. Jesus Christ that’s EXACTLY what he’d done. He should have thought this through rationally way sooner. The damage was done. He’d DEFINITELY hurt Patrick. Nope. Nope. Nope nope nope. This felt nearly as bad as the barbecue.

Maybe Patrick did intend to forgive him, but he wasn’t feigning being hurt, he really did need David to understand what he’d done to him, and make it right, before he could forgive him.

OLIVES???

ARTISANAL OLIVES, DAVID??

He was an idiot. An idiot who was panicking and feeling FEELINGS and who NEEDED to make things right.

Who needed to Think.

A customer was approaching the store, which was unacceptable. He flew to the door, stuck his head out, yelled “SORRY WE’RE CLOSED, UM, GAS LEAK”, slammed it shut, flipped the CLOSED sign so aggressively it ripped from its hanging, cursed the ceiling with a level of theatricality unknown outside of Moira Rose’s bloodline, re-opened the door, frantically called “THAT’S NOT TRUE ABOUT THE GAS- don’t tell anyone I said that” to the very perplexed retreating back of the prospective customer, slammed the door again and began pacing the store.

Eyes shooting from shelf to shelf, table to wall, room to back room, finally landing on Patrick’s guitar, still tucked away in the back room, a symbol of that moment when David truly began to understood what he meant to Patrick.

He knew what he had to do.

Oh my GOD, there was no way he could bring himself to-

No, yeah. He was gonna.

Fuck.

He couldn’t wipe the grin off his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Having become deeply obsessed with this show over the last couple of months and furiously refreshing the David x Patrick tag on this website I decided to bite the bullet and contribute like a good citizen of the fandom. Thank you for reading I love u.


End file.
